Alice 19th in Wonderland
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: Alice 19th plus Lewis Caroll and American McGee. Alice was just an ordinary child, with a happy family, until one day, she lost everything. Including her mind. She journeys through wonderland with a Lotis-wieldieng Frei and a few toys as her weapon.
1. Prologue

Alice 19th in wonderland  
  
Okay, the first time I've read the title "Alice 19th", the first thing that came into my mind was that it was about Alice In Wonderland. So here, I made a fic about it, now that it has its own category and before i read someone else's with the same idea. Anyway, mine's different than their's so that's that  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th. It belongs to Watase Yu sensei (all hail her!). And Alice in Wonderland doesn't belong to me but to Lewis Caroll. And American McGee's Alice doesn't belong to me either. Can't you see the name with the "apostrophe S"? it belongs to that guy.  
  
anyway, The story!

* * *

**_Prologue...._**

* * *

On a golden afternoon, there was a little girl who was called Alice. She was 10 years old with a cute short hair. (and she looked like Clamp's card captor Sakura!) She was taking pictures of her older sister, Mayura, The prettier, more popular, more nicer of the two.  
  
Alice was there to spy on her crush Wakamiya-sempai... But alas, the young man of her dreams belonged to someone else... namely, her beautiful, popular, perfect older sister. Mayura told her sister that she wanted Alice to learn some archery. And so, in this fine golden afternoon, Alice was stuck there taking lessons from Mayura...  
  
"Alice." Mayura cried, "ALICE!"  
  
when Alice gave Mayura her attention, Mayura shooked her head and smiled softly, "Alice, concentrate, please."  
  
"Onee-san, I-I d-do not want to..." Alice trailed off coyly. She loved her sister very much, and young Alice knows that if she told Mayura that Alice did not love ANY KIND of sport, it would break Mayura's heart.  
  
So instead, she listened carefully at what Mayura taught her.  
  
_That night..._  
  
There was a nation wide black out. Although, it was the first black out she had experienced, Alice did not spend her energy wondering why this has happened, and so should you. After all, they did announce it to the news earlier.  
  
She placed the candle she had at her night table, near the wondow. And as she always did, she asked God to bless her and her family. And silently went to bed.  
  
She did not bother to blow out the candle. She was afraid of the dark, you see, and naturally, if you are afraid of the dark, you keep a light open. And since there was no electricity... she had to keep the candle lit.  
  
Now let this be a lesson to you, young one. Never keep a lit candle near the window. And never fall asleep when a candle is lit beside flammable items such as curtains.  
  
It would've been harmless. But, poor Alice forgot to close her window. The wind blew forth the curtain and it caught fire.  
  
Alice was awoken from the screams of her father. "Alice! Alice! wake up Alice!" And there she saw the fire blazing forth in her room. She was frightened from the fire.  
  
"Get out of there Alice! Get out!" But she couldn't. She was frozen there with fear. Her father, who was still wearing his office clothes, picked little Alice up. And that's when Alice realized that her hands were burnt. Her father took his necktie and wrapped it areound Alice's small hands and dashed forth towards the door leading outside.  
  
Poor Alice! Their beautiful home was on fire! Her father did not hesitate and carried Alice outside.  
  
Then, a scream broke out!  
  
Mayura and their mother was still inside!  
  
"Alice, dear, stay here!" Commanded her father. her father went back to the burning house to save the rest of their family.  
  
Alice was frozen in fear, as she watched their home burn down. She waited and waited for her faher, mother and sister to come out. But they did not... It was already dawn when the fire was completely brought out, and Alice still waited...  
  
The firemen told her that her family was burnt.. They were already dead. They were burned alive.  
  
Alice never felt the way she felt then ever before. It was like some sort of sharp object was brought to her chest with immense force, that she cannot help but cry.  
  
She cried and cried and cried, calling her father to come out. But no one came. And then, she realized. It was her fault. IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! The truth hit her as if it was a giant red brick. All her fault.. the fire was her fault. if it wan't for the fire... If it wasn't for the fire... If it wasn't for the her...  
  
A relative came out from the crowd and gave poor Alice a hug. Poor dear Alice! she was so young.  
  
"Come, Alice," Said the relative softly, "I'll be your guardian from now on..."  
  
Alice whimpered. She did not hear any of what her relative told her. She whimpered and whimpered and then suddenly, she screamed. She screamed and screamed with all her heart, wishing that wishes can solve her heart's guilt.  
  
"My ffault... the fire... candles... fire... burning" She said. and suddenly, she was shaking, shaking and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Ccan't you s-see? My fault! This! AAAAAAAAAAh!!!!" and Alice cried her out.  
  
**_Six years Later_**  
  
"Her family died in a fire?"  
  
"Yes, and she kept blaming herself for it."  
  
"the poor dear! And she's so young."  
  
"I know, I know.. Poor dear, indeed. But, it's better now than before. She can speak now. I do hope she'll get better"  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Alice looked up at the ceiling as the door of her room closed. She closed her eyes.  
  
_St. Ann Bayley Assylum._  
  
To there she ended up. At first, her relative thought it would pass. But it didn't. The first few weeks Alice kept muttering to herself. She went to school regularly, but she kept that muttering. She had satisfactory grades, yet she was silent. She only muttered to herself.  
  
Alice was brought to a child psychologist. And when the child psychologist finished the study, she ended up there. At the St. Ann Bayley Assylum.  
  
She was emotionless now. She forgot what it meant to smile. She forgot how to laugh. She forgot every good thing there is in the world. _There is nothing in this world_, she thought, _only eternal sadness._  
  
The Assylum had educated her, and she did well. And now, she was capable of talking to others as she had once before.  
  
_Eternal sadness... death could only be better than this._  
  
Alice looked at her wrists. Both had bandages. She tried slitting her wrist, just like what she heard from the tennants...  
  
"She slit her wrist for that boy!"  
  
"She did?! Oh dear, is she dead?"  
  
"I'm afraid so... lost all her blood. The doctors were too late to take care of the wound. Lost too much blood!"  
  
And Alice tried what that girl did. She slit her wrist. Both of them.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them once again. She saw a candle erected on a plate.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she began to struggle to the corner of her bed. She screamed and screamed and screamed, until everyone was wide awake.  
  
The nurse came and tried to comfort her by giving Alice a rabbit plushie to calm her down, then the nurse injected Alice with her medicine.  
  
"There, now that did not hurt, now did it?" asked the nurse kindly.  
  
"Ouch." Alice mumbled as she hugged the plushie.  
  
"Yes, yes, dear. You say 'Ouch" when you get hurt. But you should say it like 'Ouch!', alright, love? But if you can't say, 'Ah!'. "  
  
"Ah!" Alice copied the nurse. The drug was taking effect on her now. Everything around her seemed to swirl...  
  
"That's a good girl!"  
  
"Take candle out." Alice muttered softly as everything turned black.  
  
The nurse smiled and took the candle away from Alice.  
  
Alice opened her eyes once more and she was surprised at what she saw.  
  
A rabbit! A pink haired rabbit wearing white flowing robes. And what a darling face it had!  
  
"Alice! Alice! What are you still doing there, Alice! Get up, or we're going to be late!" The rabbit said placing its little furry paws on its hips.

* * *

So what do you think? Hope you like it! 


	2. Village Of the Doomed: Dementia

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 19th. It belongs to Watase Yu. Same with Alice in Wonderland. And I misspelled Lewis Carroll's name! And American McGee's Alice belong to American McGee and whoever else that made that game.  
  
And the Rabbit, Ms. Rabbit or whatever is Nyozeka.  
  
By the way, I must remind you that this is PG 13. for mature audiences only!!  
  
And now, the story!

* * *

_**Village of the Doomed: Dementia**  
_

* * *

"Alice! We're going to be late!!" The pink-haired rabbit cried once again, placing her hands on her hip and anyone who see this would be frightened. After all, rabbits don't talk.  
  
Alice whimpered with fright. She took her blanket towards the corner, and covered herself with it like any other would do when they are frightened. This made the rabbit more angry that it hopped and kicked poor frightened Alice on the shin. And I can tell you, it's not fun to get kicked by someone who hops all the time.  
  
"Ouch." Said Alice without any emotion whatsoever. "Mean that is."  
  
"You can't even say 'ouch' right!" The rabbit cried angrily.  
  
"Ouch!" said Alice remembering what the nurse has said.  
  
"Oooh!!! You said it too late!"  
  
Alice took the blanket off of her and looked at the rabbit curiously. The two of them were rather silly. But she did not laugh. She has forgotten how to laugh.  
  
"Well, it's good you got out of that blanket. Now, follow me!"  
  
And the rabbit hopped and hopped and hopped away from Alice towards the door.  
  
When Alice got off of the bed, the rabbit tutted while shaking her sweet head. "That clothes will never do" and with a flick of her finger, Alice's clothes changed into a blue, knee high dress with a white apron. Her legs were covered with white stockings and her bare feet was covered with a Mary Jane black shoes.  
  
"Now that's better!" Said the Rabbit cheerfully, "come on!" and the rabbit hopped and hopped and hopped unlocking the doors on its way towards the hall outside.  
  
"Na San Da Ru Lotis Ran" The rabbit said, and with those words, a giant hole opened and down, down, down the rabbit went.  
  
Being a curious girl, Alice followed the rabbit down its hole. She jumped unto the hole and like the rabbit, she went down, down, down.  
  
The fall was rather long, and what was frightening was that it wasn't even slow at all. Alice fell down with the speed of any other falling body. She did not think about what would happen to her after she falls down. She often see dropping objects, and she knew for sure that it would break. And Alice thought, perhaps this fall would break her to pieces abd she'll become no more.  
  
But she wasn't shattered at all. Alice's fall was cushioned by soft mushrooms, and how lucky Alice was, for it would be painful if her fragile body was shattered to pieces.  
  
She saw the rabbit hopping towards the mine nearby, so she decided not to dilly-dally and followed the rabbit.  
  
The mines were frightening and the scent of freshly digged earth filled her senses like a venom passing through her veins. There were little men digging and plowing, bleeding and screaming, and some were even combusting and in no time, she was covered with the vitae of life (read: blood).  
  
Then, she saw the little pink head of the rabbit beckoning for her to follow her. And when she was near, the rabbit shrunk and passed through a door, small enough for a mouse to get through.  
  
"How ever shall Alice fit there?" Alice asked herself. Alice often pretend to be two. She talks to herself, and whenever she finds herself saying something silly, she would automatically scold herself for doing such a thing and she would counter what she said with but's and other reasons. The doctors thought it a common thing and did not bother correcting her when she was small, so she has retained that habit.  
  
"La la la la la la la." she heard a male voice singing. She spun round and around to see who was talking but no one was there. then, she saw footprints on the earth and she began following them.  
  
Then it stopped. The footprints faced her direction, making Alice stop as with surprise. Then a smile became visible. Its teeth was covered in small specks of blood, making it look frightening. Then, out came a beautiful pair of eyes and a nicely built nose, and then some hair and then a head and finally, a body wearing nothing.  
  
Now, it was taught to Alice that she should not look at men's bodies for it is bad. She does not know why it was bad. But she was thinking that perhaps it was not bad at all. The man's body was a beautiful sight and it made her feel queer. She could not help but stare.  
  
A cold laughter exploded from the man's lips. And Alice looked up and saw that the man's face looked very handsome indeed, but looked rather silly. Kitty ears popped on the man's head and indeed he became even more silly.  
  
"A man" she said blinking, looking up. The man was rather tall, "with silly looking kitty ears"  
  
"Yes, a man with silly looking kitty ears" The man repeated what Alice said.  
  
"Mr. Man-with-silly-looking-kitty-ears" said Alice, "How shall Alice fit on that hole"  
  
"I am Frei, not Mr. Man-with-silly-looking-kitty-ears" The man corrected with a sexy smile.  
  
"Frei-san..." Said Alice coyly, "How shall I fit in that hole?"  
  
"What hole?" asked Frei, with a much more sexy smile, not to mention, a sexy voice. He put a finger on Alice's throat and began caressing her collar bonewhich made Alice feel even more queer.  
  
"That hole where rabbit went through." she said, not moving from her place.  
  
"Can the kitty go through that hole too?" Frei purred with a suggestive tone. The man placed his hand on Alice's shoulder and brought her closer to his chest. Alice did not now why but she felt her cheeks burning.  
  
"The hole is too small for a cat to go to... but I think a kitten can go through."  
  
Frei smiled even more.  
  
"Alice", he purred, embracing Alice softly.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"That's not important," Frei purred yet again, "I can help you..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You cannot go through that hole with that height of yours. You have to find the Old Man and ask for a potion to make you small"  
  
"Where shall I find that Old Man?"  
  
Frei caressed Alice's young face once again before he continued, "The mine is deep. The deeper you go, the more answers you will find"  
  
"Go deeper?"  
  
"Yes, deeper, Alice. Deep among the mines, you find your heart's desires."  
  
"The answer to my question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Frei purred and licked Alice's ears. "I will be beside you Alice, don't worry. Now, go." And the man slowly disappeared. His smile remained though but only for a few seconds and that too disappeared.  
  
Alice ran deep into the mine. Blood covered the walls and its scent trailed with the scent of freshly plowed earth. Then, she saw a cliff. There was steam coming from the bottom and it gave off such an intense pressure.  
  
Alice was frightened. She remembered a time when she was watching her nurse boiling some water and steam came out from it. And the careless nurse, who did not see Alice, accidentaly spilled water over Alice. The pain was unbearable that she had a fit of screaming and shaking once again, and nothing was able to calm her down except for the medicines.  
  
And then, she heard Frei's voice, "Rangu!" and Alice felt strength coming forth from within.  
  
"That s team is a friend, Alice" Frei said, looking like a god as he floated on the steam, "It will help you cross great gaps such as these. Jump, Alice!"  
  
Alice did what was instructed to her, and indeed she floated. Her dress filled with steam, and like a hot air balloon, she floated. But it was hard for her to control. She bent towards the other side, and to there she was brought. She looked back to Frei to thank him, but found only a grin as it slowly disappeared.  
  
She ran some more, the screams of pain filling her ears. This frightened her, but the courage Frei gave her was still there. She continued her journey, down, down, down the mines. Then she saw a such a frightening creature: a playing card, with a head and a bastion. And on its forehead was a wierd symbol. The letter Sigma.  
  
The card swung its bastion towards her and she barely missed it. Soon she was screaming for help as the card tailed her.  
  
"You can run but you cannot hide." Frei was there, yet again, but only his head wearing that silly looking grin.  
  
"How can Alice get away from it?" Alice asked panting desperately for air.  
  
"The best way to get away from your fears is to face it" Frei purred.  
  
"How can I face it? "  
  
"Look there" Frei purred.  
  
Over there was a knife, surrounded by a red aura, floating near the wall "The Vorpal Blade. A beautiful toy, is it not?"  
  
Alice ran towards it, and tried to get the Vorpal Blade. But the red aura did not allowed her to touch it. Frei laughed once again, and with a confident voice, he said, "Buimuku!" and the red aura disappeared to be replaced with a blue one.  
  
"Use it well, Alice" said Frei, and then he disappeared leaving his smile, yet that too disappeared.  
  
Alice took the Vorpal Blade and threw it towards the card. The card was struck at the heart, to her surprise, and prescious blood shoot out and covered Alice from head to toe.  
  
A nasty sight.  
  
"Your adventure begins here, Alice," said Frei's voice, as his smile appeared once more, "Welcome to Wonderland,"

* * *

I'm sorry I made Frei into a pervert. It just came out. I kind of liked the idea of him sprouting every now and then wearing nothing but that kitty ears. I wanted to place a tail on him, along with a bow tie, but I think that's too much.  
  
I'm not really good at describing Alice's dress. Just imagine the famous blue dress, stockings and Mary Jane shoes (school shoes)  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	3. Village Of the Doomed: Pandemonium

* * *

Alice 19th In Wonderland  
  
Thanks for those who review!!! I love you! You made me SO happy!!!  
  
I appologize if I make Frei act like a total pervert. But without him, this would be lame. Everybody loves Frei! And, Frei is the only one who can cast the Lotis here. Disabling Alice would be much more fun for me!  
  
This might serve as a walkthrough for yall who has the American McGee's Alice. and to those who hasn't have that yet, you should try it! It's really fun! Anyway, enough advertising. I'll try adding a few of Lewis Carroll's original works and screwing them up to make it scary.  
  
Disclaimer: You do know I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Alice 19th and American McGee's Alice. You don't see my name on them. They belong to either American McGee, Watase Yu or Lewis Carroll. I now know Lewis Carroll's real name!!! It's Charles Dodgson. Alice in Wonderland belongs to him as well as the pen name Lewis Carroll.

* * *

Village of the Doomed: The Pandemonium

Part 1

* * *

Frei disappeared once again, leaving Alice all alone.  
  
"Well, Vorpal Blade, I suppose you shall be my company while Frei-san is away" she said to the blade. She felt really attached to that blade, for it saved her life.  
  
She wandered down once more deeper and deeper on the mineshaft, until she saw small houses. A village.  
  
The village was a vile thing to see. Everywhere you cast your eyes upon, you shall see splattered blood, little men on their bellies were all over the place with their backs whipped, moaning in agony. Women and children were no where to be seen.  
  
Except for one.  
  
A young little boy half the size of Alice. Now these little men grew up to Alice's shoulder, so it was obvious to her that the boy was perhaps ten years of age.  
  
"Hello, there" Alice said to the boy. It was taught to Alice to greet people before starting a conversation with them.  
  
"Hello," the little boy whimpered. He was frightened.  
  
"What happened here little one? Why are they all like that?" Alice asked curiously.  
  
"T-the queen's orders ma'am!" said the little boy stuttering more and more, "Our land was destroyes and our spirits crushed. W-ee cannot disobey her, or else, she'll feed us to the Duchess!"  
  
"Oh what a horrible person!" Alice tried to exclaimed, "I do hope I never see her!"  
  
"H-here, take this, ma'am" said the boy, offering a soiled wet cloth, "you are c-co-overed wi-i-ith bblood,"  
  
Alice took the cloth and thanked the boy, just as they have taught her. She wiped her face, her arms and even tried to wipe her clothes.  
  
"You ha-a-ave a perty (he meant "pretty") face, ma'am" said the boy, trying to smile, "the blood doesn't suits ye, you."  
  
Alice did not know what to reply to that. They haven't told her what to say when receiving a compliment.  
  
She was lucky though, for the boy continued, "It's getting late. Perhaps we can give you an extra bed to lie on." The boy did not hesitate and brought Alice to one of the houses.  
  
"Mum! Mum! I found a Lady!" Cried the boy excitedly, "She needs a pampering!"  
  
The house was a nice change of scene. It smelled like freshly plowed earth, but without the blood scent.  
  
"Mum is here!" said the boy, and sweet Alice noticed that the boy was no longer nervous.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear!" said the boy's mother, "You must be frightened and chilled to the bone!" Alice's eyes narrowed at what the mother said. She does not like hearing the words, "You poor dear,". She clasped at the knife's handle more tightly.  
  
"Oh, dear, a knife! Give it to me dear before you cut yourself," The mother continued.  
  
That made Alice more angry. She wasn't stupid enough to cut herself with a knife! and it wasn't just a knife! It's the Vorpal Blade, her friend!  
  
"No! Knife friend! Knife is friend! Knife is friend!" she said, and clutched the knife close to her breasts.  
  
"Don't do that!" cried the mother, worried, "Alright, dear. Just be careful. Come near the fire." and the mother dragged her towards the fire.  
  
The mother took Alice's clothes to get them washed as the boy helped alice clean up her face and her hair. It was hard to clean.  
  
Soon enough, dinner was served, and Alice was given a some clothes for the night. The dinner was bread and cheese yet Alice enjoyed them. She even pretended that the knife could eat to, but thought it does not like bread or cheese.  
  
After dinner, Alice was given a bed. The mother was knitting something as Alice's clothes dried beside the hearth. The boy was already asleep, and she should too, the mother told her.  
  
She closed her eyes, and went into the midst of Morpheus.  
  
It was dark when she woke up. The lamps outside were put out, and the fire wasn't burning anymore. She heard voices, the mother and that of another, a man. They were speaking with hushed voices.  
  
"The Card Guards are here"  
  
"The Card Guards? which of them? The Hearts?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's those bastards, the Club!"  
  
"The Club! But they're the lowest kind! Are they here to check the mines?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I think they want to have some fun!"  
  
The mother gasped.  
  
Alice searched for the Vorpal Blade underneathe her pillow and squeazed it. She was frightened, and she thought that perhaps the Vorpal Blade would take away some of them.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Alice," said Frei's sexy voice. She tried to search where he appeared this time. She found Frei beside her, pressing her head against his chest as if to comfort her, "Listen to me Alice, hide underneathe the bed. Do not make a sound or else you'll be gone. Take the Vorpal Blade with you but do not flash it."  
  
She did what Frei told her to. But she also did something else. As softly as she could, she carried the little boy from his bed and brought him to the closet, "Don't say a word, don't move from there," whispered Alice, quickly at the confused boy.  
  
And once she had close the closet door, she hid underneathe the bed just like Frei has instructed. She curled up to make herself as small as possible.  
  
"That was a nice gesture," Frei has yet appeared. He was hugging Alice to comfort her yet again.  
  
The mother and the man, whom Alice assmued as the father of the household, slid into their beds. She waited for something to happen, and waited and waited and waited. Sleep almost came back to her but fortunately, it did not, for when she was about to shut off to the world, a knock burst from the door.  
  
Thee knock became harder and harder and harder, until the door was no more. A lamp was lit and it was moving.  
  
She realized that it was the Card Guards. They were wielding something that she cannot see. Alice knew that they were holding the lamp.  
  
"Well, well, well, being lazy, aren't we" Said one of the Card guards, "You know the punishment for that"  
  
"But sirs," said the father, "it is time for our rest. It is night."  
  
"Night? Why, I never knew it was night whenever the sun is up.  
  
"We beg your pardons sirs, we cannot see the sun,"  
  
"Are you taking me for a fool?!"  
  
Blag!  
  
Blood dropped on the floor.  
  
"Kara" Frei whispered, and Alice felt the warm power of Kara protecting her like a barrier.  
  
"Please, sirs, we beg your pardons!" the mother cried, hurrying over to her husband, "Please, we shall work harder,"  
  
"You cannot work, woman!" said the Guard, "And according to the law, the Card Guards are supposed to be respected. Your husband did no such thing and even called us a fool!"  
  
"I did not, you fiends!" the husband countered.  
  
Blag! Blag! Blag!  
  
The father whimpered with pain. Alice saw that he was completely down, on the floor. The man was bleeding too much. His arms were no longer there as well.  
  
A bastion came down on the father's head, slashing open the man's head. Blood poured all over the floor, making a mess. He was still alive. Punches, kicks and the ends of the bastions came down upon the poor man's body. Screams of pain exploded in the room, frightening poor Alice. A massacre was being shown to her.  
  
The mother was adding up to the noise as well. She cried and cried and cried for the guards to pardon them and leave them be. But this only angered the guards even more. One of them took the mother up and screamed "Take care of her!" and flung her towards the others. She was beaten as well, but not with their swords. The mother received only punches and kicks.  
  
The father was dead, and the guards all took a chance to punch the poor mother's body. They laughed and laughed as the poor mother screamed with agony, until one of them drove a sword on her belly.  
  
The rest did the same. They took their swords and drove it towards the mother's body, pulling her apart.  
  
The boy heard it as well. He could not resist but go to her mother's mutated body.  
  
"Mum!!" he cried, but that caught the guards' attention. They took him and bound him and gagged the poor boy. The hanged him upside down as the guards practiced their swords with the small boy's body.  
  
It was horrible. Trully horrible.  
  
"Don't say a word, Alice" Frei instructed calmly. He was still there holding Alice.  
  
The boy's body was flung to the bed and the guards went away. Perhaps to bully another family.  
  
Alice was permitted to go out once the guards were out. They did not bother getting anything. After all, the family were poor.  
  
Alice looked at the bodies. All were deformed. She regretted hating the mother. She was simply trying to be nice. And the boy. He was so young. He died young as well.  
  
Frei lingered more than he had. He kept Alice's hand tucked on his arms.  
  
Screams broke forth from the other houses, but Alice never realized this.  
  
Softly, she cried. Alice, who has forgotten how to show any emotion, cried.  
  
But it wasn't long. It was only five minutes. Alice stopped crying and took her clothes off and walked towards her own clothes. She placed them on herself and did her shoes and even combed her hair. She glanced yet again to the mother, and took the ribbon she wore. Alice tied it on her own hair to keep it from her eyes.  
  
And then she smiled. She smiled, but it did not reached her eyes. A cruel smile, with no emotion, "Frei-san" she said softly, "Card Guards will pay"  
  
Frei smiled, "Revenge is a dish best served cold,"

* * *

Please review!! I'm begging 


	4. Village of the Doomed: Yur Mine

Alice 19th in Wonderland 

Disclaimer: I've never written a classic children's novel, nor a game, nor a manga. And there are some props here that I found from another game called Vampire, The Masquerade: Redemption. It's another great game with a cool plot, graphics and sound fx. We once used the sounds for our play! anyway, Thanks to those people that we enjoy these things.

If you've noticed that there's a lot of wrong grammar here (I'm sorry! I'm not good in English!), espescially on Alice's dialogues, I just want you to know, that that was no mistake. As the narrator said, Alice went mad and stopped speaking. She had to learn all over again. Anyway, since she was still learning and that she was still hesitant in speaking, she kept on getting it wrong. That's why Frei kept correcting her. Besides, according to a book I've read, it is alright for a person to have a wrong grammar while speaking (I think my diction is all wrong but I think you get what I mean).

I'm going to make Frei accompany Alice in her adventure. His disappearing act would be less soon. Anyway, If you ask, Frei disappears/appears like the Cheshire Cat from the original story. In fact, he's the Cheshire cat here! I think you've already know that. I just said that to make it clear.

And one of you reviewers asked me to give Frei some clothes. Originally, I want him naked/( Pervert) And eventually he'll have clothes! But... it would be uncomfortable for me to describe him prancing around naked in Wonderland! Actually, it's not since Frei chooses who could see him. But, I'd like Frei to be over protective over Alice! Kyou is cool, but Frei's cool too! Anyway, you guys would have what you want! Frei will not be naked anymore! just tell me you don't like his clothes and...

Now to the story.

Village of the Doomed

Yur Mine

The Yur Mine was one of the richest mines in the whole Wonderland. Diamonds, gold, and other presciouse stones and metals were to be found there. But the the pride and glory of the Yur Mine was not those stones and metals. It was something rare. Something only to be found within the earth of Yur Mine: The Blood Stones.

The Blood Stones were indeed rare. They were worn by the Queen of Hearts herself, and only the Dukes and Duchesses could afford them. They resemble rubies but these stones are much more beautiful.

Blood Stones are made of blood, blood that have been crystalized beneath the earth, blood from workers, plowed by workers. These stones resemble great power, and slaves from the Yur Mine could only look at these stones with fear.

If you look closely at these stones, you could see bitterness materialized within its core. And if you listen carefully, the stones would tell you great pain, screams of agony and groans of a dying innocent child fighting for his last breath.

Once it is plowed from the earth, the workers would contribute yet more blood. No, they are forced to give more blood to make these stones more smooth as pearls.

Most of the slaves of Yur Mine die from lack of blood. If not, they would scream forever of pain and agony in the depths of Yur Mine...

Alice picked up this kind of stone from the very last Card Guard she had butchered. She did not dislike filling the Card Guard's mouth with earth, as it fought Alice to get free. In fact, little Alice thought that it was rather fun to play garden with these Card Guards. One of them, she pretended, was to be a seed, and she buried that Card Guard alive as it writhed with pain from the wound it had caught from Alice's Vorpal Blade. And when she was finished, with the last one, a blood red stone dropped from one of the pockets of the Card Guard.

She studied the stone and sang out loud, "Frei! Frei! Where is Frei?" wondering what kind of stone that was.

Frei's sexy smile appeared, and then his eyes, and then his head torso, his arms, and finally his legs. "What is it, little Alice?" The Frei-cat asked.

"Alice found stone" said Alice, embarrassed that she had to ask about that stone. Normally, she would have just thrown it away, but this stone seemed special. It was different. "What is this stone name?"

Frei looked at the stone and told her "That's a blood stone, Alice. Do you like it?"

"Uhn! Alice likes stone very much!" Alice smiled coldly. She liked to smile, but somehow, she could not get it right.

"You should keep it, Alice" Frei said, smiling a sexy smile, "It might come in handy someday."

And so Alice pocketed the stone, and walked further inside the mine, but this time, Frei accompanied her inside the Yur mine.

Soon, Alice found a lone house. Feeling tired and sleepy, Alice knocked on the door.

"Do Frei think they accept us here?" Alice asked, looking up to Frei.

"Perhaps," Frei purred, placing an arm over Alice's delicate shoulder, "The man who lives here would do us great, Alice. Be polite to him"

At that instant, an small old man came out. He looked at Alice with a frown and asked her, "What do you want?"

"We came to ask shelter," said Frei, looking majestic despite his attire, "The girl needs bathing, and as you can see, I am in need of clothing."

"Does this house look like an inn!" the old man demanded, and tried to close the door, but Frei blocked the door before it even closed.

"Old man, you must have misunderstood. We came here to rescue this vile place from all its gore, and yet you turn your back on us." Frei muttered, lookingvery serious indeed."We search for you, sir. I believe, you were once the greatest of wizards. And once, you've predicted, the coming of the messiah of this world. I believe I have found our messiah. Now she comes to you and yet you shun her out?"

The old man stared at Frei with great suspicion. And when he saw that the naked man did not lie, he let the couple inside.

"Sit," he ordered to them like dogs and Alice and Frei obeyed quietly.

"Do you think you could save this land? Do you even want to save THIS land!" The old man demanded, fury in his eyes.

"You've once predicted it sir. The messiah will come! The messiah from another world will save us from the tyrant and the gore of this place!" Frei, for the first time, stated with fury, he looked down at a frightened little Alice, before he continued, "Alice is our messiah. She was called forth by the one who chooses."

"Alice want nothing to do with troubles," Alice murmured, "But I need to converse with miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit asks me to follow, but Alice cannot. That's why, Alice needs potion making Alice small."

"Alice," said Frei softly, careful not to frighten Alice any further,"You are the outside force and you are most needed. The Rabbit you seek summoned upon you to save this devastated land. She wants wou to meet with me, Alice, to make it clear to you, that Alice is the messiah, the saviour. You will give us our redemption. Do you wish to see more people die, die savagely? Do you want to see people die, and live knowing you could have done something about it yet you chose to do nothing? Do you want to live and blame yourself forever because you let other people die when you could have done something about it? Alice! ALICE LOOK AT ME!"

Alice was frightened. What Frei has said stirred something inside her heart. Something... something... something that drove her into madness! Her fault! All her fault!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed, placing her hands behind her bent head "It's all Alice's fault! And Alice would live forever and ever with that fault! Fire! Fire! Noooooo!"

She was having a fit. Alice kept screaming and wailing, piericing the ears of the old man as well as Frei. At once, Frei jumped from his seat and cradled Alice as she wailed and screamed and cried on his arms.

He buried Alice's face on his chest, mumuring sweet words, "Alice, save us... Save us from this hell. Only you have the power to save us... Save us..."

Alice continued to cry. Frei's words did not comfort her. In fact it made her more confused. But the good thing was that Alice calmed down, even for just a little. Soon, she found herself drifting to sleep.

When Alice was still, Frei looked back at the man, "We haven't told her her mission in this world. I'm sorry for that."

The old man stared at Frei once again. "Are you the great Frei Cat, the wielder of the runes and guardian of the secrets?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Frei grinned and mocked a bow

"I see... but, how come I could see you? I thought you only appear to people you want to talk to."

"I DO want to talk to you," Frei replied, stroking Alice's hair unconsciously, "That's why you can see me,"

"I see," The old man replied, getting up from his seat, then crossed the house to fetch some clothes from the closet. He took something that looked like clothes made from moonlight and draped it on Frei.

"The Robes of Light," Said the old man, "I knew that someday, I shall give it to someone who has the blood of god running through his vein,"

"I thank you sir," said Frei, fixing the robe on him. The Robes of Light fit perfectly on Frei. When the very last one was placed, he cleared his throat and continued their conversation, "The messiah is asleep. In her stead, I shall say what we came here for,"

"A potion, milord?" Asked the old man with the hint of sarcasm.

"No, potions. We need potions, not just one. The first potion we want is a shrinking potion, for Alice. Can you make us one?"

"Of course! But, what about her, milord? If she does not agree to save us, then, it will be a waste!"

"I know that you are in need of ingredients which cannot be found here in the--" Frei felt Alice stir. In that very instant, Frei held his tongue and watched little Alice.

She opened her eyes to see the smiling Frei she has been used to see."

"Frei..." she murmured, feeling her head rattle, the post-effects of a fit. She tried to sit for herself, then with her wide clear eyes, she asked, "What happened to Alice?"

Frei smiled kindly, before replying, "You fell asleep Alice. I hope that made you feel better. We now need your decision,"

Alice leaned back to Frei, enjoying his warmth, before thinking about it. If she should decline, more people will go to the realms of death, but if she should agree, then, even though it may not be a success, it would at least make her feel better knowing that she did what she could.

Alice brightened up and smiled at Frei, nodding her head. In return, Frei smiled back. The two looked to the old man, silently asking him what would be needed

"A blood stone," The old man said, "It's found here in the Yur Mine."

"I have! I have!" Alice said cheerfully, showing the old man the stones she found on the ground.

The old man gave them a nod and gave the rest of the instructions "Deep within the Yur Mine is a key. It's easy to spot because it has wings and instead of lying on a corner it flies around the room. Get it for me."

Alice, being a curious little girl, asked the old man, "What is the key for, ma'am?" ("That's 'sir', dear," Frei corrected)

"The key would open up the warp gate. We need to warp from here to the Skool school" The old man answered, anyway.

The old man did not entertain any more questions for reasons that we don't know. Howeverm he did not sent them out on their way just like that. He gave Frei some clothes, and even asked Frei to be visible to other people. They could not afford Alice to be raped, abused, etc by the card guards.

"Frei, what (is) that?" Alice asked looking at the book she saw. It was covered in a red aura. She knew that it is something special because of the red aura and that she would not be able to touch the book. The Vorpal Blade was covered in a red aura, and she wasn't able to touch it just then.

"It's a book, Alice," Frei smiled softly and muttered, "Buimuku". The scarlet aura became the color of the sky. Alice took the book and showed it to Frei. Together, they studied the book.

The leather bound book was called, "The Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass". Alice thought it might had pictures in it and opened it. Instead of words and pictures, she found a rectangular hole on the pages where a deck of cards made their home.

"Cards!" Alice cried out loud. She had seen a deck of cards before but her nurse would not let her touch it.

"Things may not be what they seem," Frei murmured softly. Alice ignored what Frei said and took a card from the book. She yelped in pain once she lifted the corner.

Frei looked at Alice's finger silently and studied her newly acquired wound. It was too wide to be a papercut, he thought. He placed his hand over Alice's wound and muttered, "Jiva", and instantly, the wound was cured.

"Bad cards," Alice said sniffling. She didn't like getting injured like normal girls.

"It's not just a card, Alice" Said Frei using that sexy tone, "It's another weapon," He closed the book and held it on eye level. He concentrated and a card came out with such speed that it got stuck on the mine wall. It reminded Alice of a shuriken, a weapon that ninjas used in battle. One of her nurses told her about it.

Frei gave her the book with a smile, and Alice tried what he did. She couldn't. Frei laughed and told her, "Alice, simply will the card to come out". Alice did what he instructed and got a card out. It was easy! However, easy as it was, it made her weak for some reason.

The two was walking deeper down the mines when Alice thought of something. She willed for several cards to come out. However, the cards did not respond. Anoyance filled Alice's senses. She placed a hand over the book and willed the several cards out. The next thing that happened was beyond Alice's imagination. For a moment, the book seemed to control Alice. Seven cards got into her hands and she felt herself threw them like a ninja throwing several pieces of shuriken. The cards flew into the direction where she threw it and the rock that the cards hit shattered.

But it made her weak. She wasn't able to stand for a few seconds.  
"No key here! NO KEY HERE!" Alice cried out in frustaration. They had searched every nook of the place, according to the old man, where the key was. And Alice was getting more and more impatient.

"Patience is a virtue, Alice," Frei said for the umpteenth time; Alice had lost her count. Looking at the patient Frei only made Alice more furious and impatient.

She kicked the ground out of frustaration. Just then, her toe hit something which made poor Alice yelp in pain. She sat on the ground to examine her sore toe, and once she did, she saw something shiny on the ground. Alice was a curious girl, so she started digging out the shiny thing with the help of her Vorpal Blade.

The shiny thing was the key! It had wings and even tried to fly away. Alice tied its wings with her ribbon and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Frei! Frei! Alice found key! Alice found key!" she sang, forgetting about her toe. Frei could only smile.

Alice stood up, grabbed Frei's hand and started to run back towards the old man's house.

It was a quick journey since they no longer needed to watch where they were going. However, it wasn't as easy as it was going down. A dozen card guards were fast aproaching. And by the look of them, they did not seem friendly...

"Ooh, hallo there li'l girl," Said one of them to Alice, "Why, are ye lost?"

Alice whimpereed and hid behind Frei. The Card Guard looked at Frei and frowned. "What are ye lookin' at, ye skinny lad?"

"We would like to pass," Frei said politely, but with his odd smile. This smile annoyed the Card Guard. He pointed his bastion to Frei's throat and replied, "I don' think so , pretty boy, ".

Seeing that Frei was in trouble, Alice held out her book of cards and willed the cards to come out. It did. A small card hit the Card Guard directly on the forehead and that was the end of the Card Guard. Due to their sudden attack, the other guards charged the duo. Instantly, Frei muttered "Kara" and then "Rangu" and Alice felt courage surging through her blood as well as Frei's loving protection for her. She willed for a pack of cards and automatically, her hands threw them like shuriken being thrown by ninjas. It hit most of the guards, but none were killed by it. When she could no longer will for cards, she took her Vorpal blade and started attacking the card guards.

It wasn't a clean job. The first card guard was slashed on the face, then stabbed to his death. The second, third and fourth was blinded because of the shuriken cards, so Alice had to do them quick. She simply slit their throat and they were no more. The fifth, sixth, seventh, eight, and ninth were hard to beat. She threw her blade at the fifth and that killed him instantly. However, the Blade was nowhere to be seen. She had to go back to the cards. She held the book as if it was some sort of rectangular hose as it spit the sharp cards. She aimed towards the sixth. It took ten cards before it died. Just when she wanted to stop, she found her blade back on her hand. Thinking of nothing but the cards' death, she did some suicidal attacks. Because of her carelessness, she got herself injured, but thanks to Frei's magic, it didn't got very deep. The rest, she sliced blindly.

In the end, she was covered in more blood and smelled like blood. She looked at Frei with frustration, "Why Frei not help Alice?" She cried, feeling hurt. She liked Frei very much, but she expected him to at least give her a hand. And when she was left to deal with everything all alone, she felt lonely.

And her loneliness made her pity herself and made her cry.

Frei went closer to Alice and carried the sobbing girl. He muttered, "Jiva" and at that instant, Alice's injuries were all gone.

"I am incapable of helping you fight, Alice," Said Frei, as he walked briskly, rocking Alice softly like a child, "I have great powers, however, I can not use them to hurt people."

"Why?" Alice sobbed some more.

"Because, they can't. None of them can be used to hurt. I can only protect, give courage, cure, share wisdom and others." The rune of Wido shined from the tip of Frei's hand and slowly it traveled towards Alice's heart. She could not help but trust Frei. She knew Frei may look as if he did not do anything, but truth be told, Frei would always be behind her, giving her the power to fight.


End file.
